


vanilla

by ShatteredEpiphany



Series: eternal winter [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, answer fic to cold bites aka the angst nobody needed, it doesn't get purer than this, pure fluff, too many fire metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredEpiphany/pseuds/ShatteredEpiphany
Summary: Winter was definitely their season.Recently fallen snow crunched under their feet. Iwaizumi grinned his forest green eyes full of light.Oikawa couldn’t look away, his gaze tied to the one person that made him feel like his heart was lodged in his throat, like he couldn’t breathe, like everything was made of fire. It burned, but it felt so pleasant. He never wanted it to stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rimaheybobby (rolisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolisse/gifts), [Jya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jya/gifts).



> connected to [cold bites](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9392519), but can be read as a seperate piece
> 
> gifted to my two biggest supporters, the reason I'm writing, ilysm

Winter was definitely _their_ season.

Recently fallen snow crunched under their feet. Iwaizumi grinned his forest green eyes full of light.

Oikawa couldn’t look away, his gaze tied to the one person that made him feel like his heart was lodged in his throat, like he couldn’t breathe, like everything was made of fire. It burned, but it felt so pleasant. He never wanted it to stop.

Oikawa took a sip of the coffee, blanching as the liquid burnt his tongue. Be careful what you wish for.

“That’s why I told you to slow down, moron.” Iwaizumi’s voice was like fire wood crackling and smoke rising higher, higher.

Oikawa shoved the take-out cup back at Iwaizumi, who fumbled almost dropping it. “I don’t like black coffee anyway.” He announced like it hadn’t been his idea to let Iwaizumi order this time.

Iwaizumi shook his head amused, but didn’t comment. He took a sip too. The contrast between the freezing air and the beverage pleasant.

“Iwa-chan, you’re a monster. I can’t believe you can drink that.” Oikawa said expressively fanning his open mouth.

“It’s not even that hot, you’re just sensitive to heat. And cold. Well, pretty much everything, if I think about it.” Iwaizumi teased and sparks flew in the late winter evening, catching Oikawa’s thoughts on fire. He reached for the cup to take it back, wanting to prove Iwaizumi wrong, but the other stopped him, both of their hands now connected to the cup and to each other.

“Hajime, we’re in public.” Blood rushed to his cheeks, molten lava, threatening to consume him. The long years of a solid bond built between them had finally given way recently and become something more. Still tender and somewhat fragile.

“There’s nobody around, Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s deep voice echoed in the empty streets, they were near the bridge that crossed the river, leading them to the part of town that hosted their small, shabby apartment. But they weren’t moving that direction anymore.

Iwaizumi’s warm hands gently tugged onto Oikawa’s cold ones and they sat down together at a nearby bench. Ice glinted underneath yellow street lights. Iwaizumi set the coffee aside.

“I got something for you.” He said in a quiet tone that promised a thaw come morning. Oikawa startled, it wasn’t often Iwaizumi gave him anything. Searing fingertips ghosted over Oikawa’s cold bitten hands, the rough skin unpleasant to the touch. Oikawa shivered.

“You never wear gloves, no matter how many times I remind you, and I can’t stand seeing your hands like this anymore.” Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi pulled something out of his coat and his heart soared. A hand cream. Of all the mundane things for Iwaizumi to carry around just to present it to Oikawa. Except it wasn’t mundane at all. Not for them.

Sweet vanilla scent spread in the winter air as Iwaizumi massaged the cream into Oikawa’s damaged skin. He melted underneath the gentle, yet firm touches. Spring must have come early.

Iwaizumi was focused, his eyes narrowed in concentration, but Oikawa only saw the green blaze with red undertones. Love. He couldn’t explain it, but it was definitely there.

When Iwaizumi looked up, their hands still intertwined, protecting each other from the cold, he bit back a gasp. Oikawa’s eyes had steadily filled with tears while he hadn’t been looking. Before they could fall, he closed the distance between them. Erasing the little space that had been left.

The kiss didn’t incinerate everything around them, it didn’t destroy, like it would for a lot of lovers who, early into a relationship, still weren’t familiar with each other. Instead it took the smoldering embers that had already been there for years and fanned an old flame into full bloom.

Oikawa pulled back breathless, he no longer felt any of the freezing winter air.

Everything was warm and smelled like vanilla.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have redeemed myself ?  
> just a bit more fluff before I return to my regular schedule of #OikawaAngstFest2k17
> 
> come talk to me @ [tumblr](http://mingohomo.tumblr.com/)  
> [writing side blog](https://shattered-epiphany.tumblr.com/)


End file.
